


Walk To The Edge With Me

by silvers_shadows



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Biting, Come Marking, Dom/sub, Except that one paragraph Khio fixed for me, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Marking, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No Beta We Die Like Ascians, Nunhs are Assholes, Praise Kink, Scent Marking, Seeker Miqo'te Tribal Politics, Unnamed Warrior of Light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvers_shadows/pseuds/silvers_shadows
Summary: “My tribe sent for me while I was here.” Her voice vibrated with barely-suppressed fury. “I don’t know if the Mystel work the same as Miqo’te on the Source, but apparently they have a new breeding male in place who’s oh-so-eager to bring all his ‘mates’ into line.” Her hand clenched tighter on the paper in her hand, tail lashing behind her, and the Exarch winced. “This… arrogant bastard thinks he can just demand I return for him to… to…” The paper in her hand burst into sudden flame, and the Warrior swore, loosing it from her grasp as she wrestled her aether back under control.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> My first real smutfic and its this... I blame the Book Club.
> 
> Explicit sexual content, D/s themes, rough sex, marking, biting, cumplay.

The Exarch always knew when the Warrior had returned to the First, the portal to the Source flaring to life sending aetheric signals through the Tower, drawing him back to the Occular in time to welcome her back.

But it was not the usual cheery, confident Seeker Miqo’te that met him this time – the Warrior’s face was set in grim determination, a crumpled piece of paper clutched angrily in one hand, and concern shot through him. He frowned under his hood.

“My friend, is aught amiss?” He queried gently, and she sighed deeply, turning to face him.

“My tribe sent for me while I was here.” Her voice vibrated with barely-suppressed fury. “I don’t know if the Mystel work the same as Miqo’te on the Source, but apparently they have a new breeding male in place who’s oh-so-eager to bring all his ‘mates’ into line.” Her hand clenched tighter on the paper in her hand, tail lashing behind her, and the Exarch winced. “This… arrogant _bastard_ thinks he can just demand I return for him to… to…” The paper in her hand burst into sudden flame, and the Warrior swore, loosing it from her grasp as she wrestled her aether back under control.

A brief frost spell gutted the flame as soon as it had sparked, the Exarch drawing closer to his Warrior. “He seeks to mate with you?” He kept his tone steady, wary of spooking her or further fuelling her ire, but the thought of another laying a finger on her in that manner had stirred emotions long thought dead, locked in a box in the back of his mind over the decades. The presumption, the nerve of this man, to try and command she who could bring entire nations to their knees if that was her wont, was ludicrous to him. But it seemed the missive had cut the Warrior deeply, more than just the mere summons.

“Were you close to his predecessor?” The Exarch asked softly, and the Warrior started a little at both his nearness and his perceptiveness.

“Yes.” She replied quietly, some of the tension easing from her frame. “He was, is, a good man. He knew life in the tribe wasn’t for me, that I needed to expand my horizons, spread my wings so to speak. He was a kind and gentle lover, who never assumed I would share his bed but was delighted when I did. He was the one who slipped me contraceptive potions before I left, encouraged me to explore my sexuality, my desires. He made me promise I would never lay with a Nunh who did not respect me, let alone let them breed me.” She paused, and laughed. “And the day before I left, he covered me in his scent and left marks on my body so that any other I encountered knew to leave me _alone_.”

It was the last sentence and the image it summoned that tipped the Exarch over the edge, shredded the last of his control over base urges denied too long, and the softest growl escaped him. “And how did he do that?” He purred softly into her ear, his voice low and rumbling.

The Warrior inhaled sharply, and for the briefest moment he feared he had overstepped, misjudged the situation, but then her hand rose to his cheek, thumb sliding over his lips with a wicked smile as she pressed back against him. “Oh, you want to know?” Levin shot through his veins as he felt the unmistakable grind of her hips against his, his body betraying him absolutely as he hardened against her. “You want me to describe how he pinned me against his table, rutted into my willing body, fingers leaving bruises on my hips as he bit his way across my shoulders, my neck? Repeatedly filled me with his seed until…” Her sentence was cut off by the Exarch abruptly teleporting them into his study, locking the door with a trembling hand.

“Suddenly, I understand this pathetic excuse for a Nunh’s reasoning a little better.” The Exarch bit out, the Warrior still pressed intimately against him, “You _enjoy_ being owned, do you not, my Warrior?” His mouth ghosted over a silken ear as he spoke, nose brushing sensitive fur in a way that rapidly sapped her control.

She didn’t even try to fight the whine that escaped her throat, or the way her body instinctually continued to grind against the delicious hardness against her backside. It had been too long, and he was _right there_ , eager and willing and threaded with that natural instinct to claim that made her _weak_.

“I am willing to give this to you, Warrior of Light and Darkness,” He continued before she had chance to reply, pressing his erection firmly against her and drawing forth another sound of pleasure that made him throb, “But there have to be rules, I’m afraid.” He paused, and drew back from her, giving her space enough to think even though his mind roared with the need to take, take, take everything she was offering him there and then. He wanted her somewhat clearheaded and willing before he indulged, before he submitted to centuries long need.

“Go on.” She replied simply, brow arched in silent query as she folded her arms under her breasts, and there was no way _that_ wasn’t a calculated gesture to draw his attention. He found himself growling again before hidden eyes snapped back to her face.

“The hood remains.” He tossed out the most important point first, the only thing he could ever refuse to compromise even when his entire being begged to lay himself bare before her and submit to her judgement even as he staked his claim over her entire being. “You may only touch what is exposed.” Her gaze slid pointedly down to his crotch, and the Exarch chuckled, “Do not worry, when the time comes, you will have _full_ access to all you require, but I must insist. And finally, most importantly, you _will_ tell me if you are at all uncomfortable. Simply say ‘Juniper’ and I will cease.”

Both of her brows raised at his insistence on a safe word, and any lingering doubt evaporated from her as he laid forth his terms. She could work with this. “Agreed. Not in the eyes, not in the hair, not in the arse. That you have to earn.” She shot back simply, shrugging. “And no choking. Bite my neck all you like, bruise me up anywhere you fancy, but you even think about putting a hand on my throat and I’ll castrate you, crystal balls or no.”

The Exarch nodded. “Understood. Now, my lovely Warrior, since our terms are agreed: strip for me.”

“Hypocrite,” she laughed, sauntering over to his desk and the array of papers and books amassed across it, shucking her boots as she went. His eyes were fixed on her form as, piece by piece, her armour fell away, baring her skin to his heated gaze. Soon, she was only in her smallclothes, the rest a haphazard pile on the chair, still with her back to him as she bent over the desk and swayed her hips invitingly, tail moving in time.

He crossed the room in seconds, stood between her spread legs with his cock pressed firmly against her ample backside, still imprisoned by his robes as his arms bracketed her sides. His mouth was against her neck. “As inviting as you are like this, my Warrior, I do not intend to skip to dessert. I thoroughly intend to enjoy the full meal.” She keened as he ground against her briefly, breath hot on her skin, before pulling back, and she shot a confused look over her shoulder.

“Ah ah,” He smirked, admonishing her gently. “Since you are so eager to become acquainted with my desk, dearest Warrior, sit on it and face me.” The Exarch backed up a little to allow her room to manoeuvre, and she shifted obligingly, perched on the edge of the desk with a bemused expression as he settled back between her legs. “You are exquisite, and I would enjoy every _ilm_ of you.”

The Exarch wondered briefly at his own self-control, how he hadn’t already sunk into her inviting body and claimed her with his own, even as his hands drifted slowly from her sides to palm over her breasts and pull down her bralette, drawing a purr from her at his gentle caress. The soft, pliant flesh under his hands was warm, thrumming with her aether, and she did not react negatively to the contrast between his flesh and crystal, even as her nipples pebbled at a combination of his touch and the cool air of the study. Indeed, she leant into his caresses eagerly, grinding her hips hard against his length between her thighs, and he tweaked her nipples in admonishment.

“Not yet, my Warrior.” He gave her an indulgent smile before brushing his lips against hers, even as the last of his sense told him that was a _very bad idea_ , too close, too risky, especially as he deepened the kiss and she responded hungrily, one hand sliding round the back of his hood to pull him closer. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, he mouthed his way across her cheek and down her neck, nipping and sucking lightly at her skin, peppering it with small marks that faded too fast for his liking, a promise of more to come.

She made soft little noises of pleasure that inflamed his nerves, cock throbbing insistently and straining against his robes, but still he denied himself, crystalline hand cupping one breast as he hovered over the other with his mouth.

“Exarch, you’re a fucking _tease_ ,” she ground out, shifting against him to offer her nipple to his lips, and his chuckle had a feral edge as he flicked his tongue against her. She whined, almost pouting at his light touch, but the sound morphed into a deep moan of pleasure as he drew it into his mouth. “Fuck, much better.”

He worked with tongue and teeth to draw out varied gasps and cries, crystal hand mirroring his mouth on her other breast while his spoken hand slid down her abdomen and over her panties, already soaked with want. She bucked against his hand and he bit down on her nipple roughly in response, forcing her to still against him. “I won’t tell you again Warrior.” He growled, and she whined again, but said nothing. “Good girl.” Her obedience was rewarded with teeth and tongue along the underside of her breast, his initial marks of ownership blooming across her skin as she moaned her pleasure.

“More…” She pleaded, but remained compliant, trembling against him. His nose was filled with the scent of her, a mixture of sweat and _want_ that he was so eager to explore, and he decided to indulge his Warrior, hands shifting to her hips and under the last remaining scrap of fabric shielding her from him. The sound of ripping silk soothed something primal in him as he tore it from her and she keened again, lifting her hips to aid in its removal. “Exarch, _please_.”

He knew then as his fingers slid over slick folds that he had her in a way no other ever had, her soft, gasping breaths the only sound in the room as he fixed his hidden gaze on her face. “You are so beautiful in your want, my Warrior,” He praised her, slipping one finger inside her as she watched, feeling her walls clutch eagerly at the intruding digit in a way that went straight to his cock. Wicked white if she felt this good around his finger, she would ruin him the moment he entered her. But that was a concern for later as he kissed his way down her abdomen, nipping at her skin teasingly before brushing his nose across her curls. “I wonder if you taste as good as you smell, hmm?”

Settled on his knees now, the Exarch withdrew his finger to a soft moan of protest, soothing the loss with a long, slow swipe of his tongue along the seam of her sex, his Warrior shuddering at his touch. “Mmm…” he breathed, making her twitch at the puffs of air on sensitive skin. “Delicious. I want _more._ ” With that, he let his control slip, burying his face between her thighs and letting his tongue spread his word soundlessly on her, writing his true name across her clit as she whimpered and writhed against him, slipping one, then two fingers inside her as she pleaded almost unintelligibly for him to give her release. He was dangerously close himself as she rode his fingers and ground against his tongue, overwhelmed by scent and sound and _taste_ , and it was only through sheer force of will he did not follow her over the edge as he crooked his fingers within her, drawing out a scream as her orgasm overtook her.

Slowing his strokes within her as he coaxed her through the aftershocks, the Exarch only stilled his tongue when the Warrior pushed gently at his head, silently pleading him to ease up. He sat back on his heels and admired his work, her flushed, debauched form sprawled across his desk, slick dripping from her onto the crystal floor as she panted, still trembling. He rose to his feet with a smile down at her, sliding a hand up her chest, finger skimming over the marks he left on his way down. “An excellent beginning to proceedings, don’t you think?” She quirked a brow but nodded, and his smile turned feral as he stepped back from her. “I do believe it is your turn to be on your knees though, my lovely Warrior.”


	2. Offering

The speed at which she slipped from the desk and sunk to her knees took his breath away, and his eyes slid closed as she leant forward, nuzzling at his prominent erection. He caught a hand in her hair and gently tugged her backward. “What. Did. I. Say.” He ground out, desperate to let her continue but also needing to reinforce the rules he set. “Being a brat will get you nowhere Warrior. I could just leave you on the floor as you are now.”

“Could, but won’t, not with that damp spot I spy Exarch.” She smirked, and he tightened his grip, drawing out a gasp that was a mix of pain and pleasure. “We both know you want me to suck you, just get it out already.” He knew what she was doing, testing his limits, not knowing she had blown past most and that he clung desperately to this last shred of control like a drowning man to a rock.

The Exarch loosened his grip in her hair and took another step back, staring silently down at her. He waited just long enough for concern to flicker across her face before speaking again. “Hands behind your back.” She blinked up at him but obeyed, tilting her chin defiantly as she licked her lips in anticipation, dragging her tongue slowly in a silent tease. He remained still for a moment, then slowly unbuckled his belt, loosening the front of his robes. Her lips lifted into a satisfied smile as he slowly spread the fabric and eased his aching length from the confines of his smallclothes, noting with satisfaction the way hey eyes widened slightly at the sight of him.

_So tempting_. He thought to himself, slowly sliding his hand down his throbbing length, pumping lazily as she watched hungrily, the conflict between staying where he left her and leaning forward to capture him with her mouth writ plain across her features. But the Warrior remained still, and for that he would reward her.

“Good girl,” he purred again, slowly stroking the tip of his cock across her lips, allowing her to swipe her tongue across the head and steal some of the pre-come that was spilling forth. How he didn’t buck into her mouth at the gesture he would never know, nerves shredded raw with sheer need, but he managed to draw back, and she looked up at him, confused.

“I believe,” he managed, “The aim here is to scent mark you, is it not?” He smiled, leaning forward a little to cup her breasts, and slid himself between them. “If you can behave, you may hold your breasts for me. I may even let you use your tongue.” He smirked at her expression, rutting slowly between her soft flesh. “You do feel so delightful wrapped around me like this.”

Realisation dawned across her face, and the Warrior slipped her hands under his, pressing her breasts harder against his throbbing cock as he moved. He signalled his approval by sliding higher, gracing the tip of her waiting tongue with his cock, and groaned softly. “Such a good girl my Warrior is. Does she require a warning before I paint her skin with my come?”

“No,” she replied breathily, drawing out another groan from him as her breath ghosted over the head of his cock, “No she does not.” She looked up with an impish smile and dragged her tongue slowly over him, watching his mouth for a reaction.

His lips curled in a wicked smile as he slowly thrust between her breasts, teasing the head of his cock on her tongue, forcing himself to keep the pace slow and steady, despite the rising ache in the small of his back that demanded _faster, harder, more_. She pressed her breasts firmly around him, stroking her fingers over her nipples and moaning, the vibration running through him in a way that made him jolt.

“Did I say you could do that?” He stilled, and the Warrior pouted. “I’ll allow it, if you keep making those lovely noises, my Warrior.”

“Anyone would think you liked my filthy moans Exarch,” She shot back, “Or is it knowing you caused them that gets you off?”

“Too much talking,” He growled, roughly thrusting his length into her mouth, control slipping further as she groaned around his cock, hands falling away from her breasts as she bent forward to take as much as she could, circling the remainder with her fingers.

He bucked into her mouth then, giving in to the need running like fire through his veins as she willingly stroked and sucked. His hands wound back into her hair just below her ears, thumbs stroking over the sensitive fur, and she moaned again as he gave up any pretence, fucking her lips and tongue as they slid over him, wet and messy and perfect.

The pleasure was overwhelming, felt right down to his toes as she worked him, his movements losing their steadiness as he hurtled closer and closer toward climax, making his own sounds of pleasure. Then the Warrior shifted her hand, stroking and teasing his balls whilst humming on his cock and it was only through sheer force of will that he didn’t spend down her throat, wrenching himself from her mouth at the last moment to cover her neck and breasts with his come, somehow managing to sweep her hair back at the last moment in deference to her rules.

For a moment, the only sound was his rough panting, the Warrior below him admiring the absolute mess he’d made of her skin, slowly swiping a finger through the thick strands. Her gaze flicked back up to him as she drew the finger up to her mouth and sucked it clean, smiling.

“Delicious.”

He couldn’t speak, senses completely overwhelmed by just how beautifully _filthy_ his Warrior was, now dragging her hands through his come and methodically rubbing it into her skin. That sight alone would have been enough to inflame him again, even without drawing on the power of the tower to cut his refractory period.

“Am I marked enough yet, Exarch?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow up at him, and he shook his head.

“Not even slightly.” He enjoyed the way her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed his cock hadn’t softened, the challenge he saw within their depths as she smiled. “Bend over the desk now, there’s a good girl.”

She couldn’t silence the soft whimper of discomfort in time as she shifted from the floor, and he was immediately there, helping her upright. “Too much time on your knees?” He enquired softly, nuzzling almost lovingly into her neck as he eased her to sit on the desk again. “My dear Warrior, the only pain I want you in is the kind you _enjoy_.”

“Be fine in a minute,” She replied, head spinning a little at the suddenness of his tender care combined with the overwhelming scent of _him_ on her skin. She had only meant to tease him with her display, but it was slowly dawning on her that she deeply enjoyed being marked as his mate. Him, a complete stranger to her, even if her instincts said otherwise, teasing at some forgotten knowledge at the edge of her mind.

He dragged her from her thoughts with his fingers, cool crystal sweeping across inflamed skin as he teased apart her folds again, stroking a finger gently, almost reverently, across her clit. “I think good behaviour deserves a reward, don’t you?”

“Depends on the reward,” She managed, still testing his patience with her backtalk, but he merely smiled indulgently, circling slowly as he nipped at her neck. Soon, she was grinding against his fingers sliding ever closer to her entrance, whimpering as he bit progressively harder at the juncture between neck and shoulder. His free hand slid behind her, and she cried out again as he tugged at her tail, circling the base and stroking firmly downward, much as she had done with his cock. “Fuck that feels good,” she whimpered.

“I had wondered if you were as sensitive there as your ears,” He replied, smiling against her skin before nipping at it again, fingers shifting to knead around the base of her tail as his other hand continued teasing at her clit. “If I told you to come for me, would you obey?”

The Warrior swore loudly, jerking against him as he uncovered yet another weakness she had been unaware of, whimpering again. “Oh, you would, wouldn’t you?” His thumb pressed to her clit as he rewarded her with two crystalline fingers sinking deep inside, increasing the pace and pressure roughly as she moaned and whined. “You’d come just on my fingers because I demanded it of you.”

“Yes, godsdamnit,” she bit out in reply, knowing she was too close to risk him stopping now.

“Come for me Warrior, _now._ ” He commanded, and she screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you by Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, available at https://discord.gg/XnurRUf


End file.
